


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by sodunwithyou



Series: Congregation's Vagrant [7]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddles, Double Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, M/M, Partying, cuteness, more might be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodunwithyou/pseuds/sodunwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all they'd been through they deserved some happiness.</p><p>And partying. Clearly. And making out. Obviously. Intimate moments. Duh. </p><p>And quite a bit of stupidity. But with those boys stupidity was never far behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Took a little while to post, but it's finally here. Hope you enjoy it
> 
> I adore the leaked song, and there are some later chapters inspired by the song hence the title;)
> 
> Hit me up:  
> kik- saidanddun

“You got popcorn right?” Brendon asked, head peering over the top of the sofa.

“Duh,” Tyler laughed as he struggled through the door with the bags of shopping.

“Don’t get up to help,” Dallon frowned as he followed behind Tyler.

Brendon just beamed at him, “that’s nice of you thanks,” he called out before laying back down in his original position.

“Dog Breath, if you want any of this Red Bull you better get your ass in here,” Tyler shouted, and Josh had never moved so quickly.

“Sorry baby boy, me and Brendon were watching a rerun of ‘Friends’ and I guess we just got a little distracted.” Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler’s waist, hugging him from behind as he kissed his cheek with a smile.

“I suppose I’ll forgive you,” Tyler smiled before leaving Josh’s warm embrace to finish putting things away.

“I’ll find a way to make it worth your time.”

“NO SEX TODAY!” Brendon shouted from the living room causing Tyler and Josh to frown.

Dallon sighed, patting them on the back, “sorry guys, that was one of the rules of the double date.”

“We live together. Technically every day is a double-date,” Josh frowned, pulling Tyler into his arms again.

Brendon had decided to wander in at some point, leaning in the doorway and smiling at them. “I mean _technically_ Tyler doesn’t live here. So it isn’t always a double-date, you big dumb.” Josh just narrowed his eyes at him in return.

“Shush, both of you,” Tyler sighed, “we all live together, but tonight its official and we will all have a nice time.”

Josh nodded firmly, “agreed. Now, what are we watching?”

“Horror movies!” Brendon exclaimed, receiving complaints from the other three. “Oh come on, we’re not watching chick flicks.”

This sparked a fight between Tyler, who was arguing that chick flicks are perfectly fine, and Brendon who was adamant that horror movies were the way forward. Both Josh and Dallon watched in silence for a while, keeping their own thoughts to themselves. “How about Star Wars?” Dallon suggested eventually.

“What?” Brendon asked.

“Star Wars Bren.”

“Oh, sure. That’s a good idea, actually,” Brendon smiled sheepishly, letting Dallon pull him into a kiss which Brendon moved to deepen immediately.

“No sex today,” Josh joked, jabbing Brendon in the side as he walked past to go the living room. “So, the Star Wars marathon begins.”

Dallon was practically bounding into the room with Brendon’s hand in his, falling onto the sofa and dragging Brendon down with him. Josh was sat on the floor between Tyler’s legs, Tyler’s fingers running through soft hot-pink locks absently.

As the first movie started and people settled into their places, the two couples melting into each other and sharing light and fleeting touches that screamed ‘I love you’ and ‘always’. There was something very domestic about the whole thing, the comfortable silence that had fallen, the silent conversations through small touches, brushed lips and facial expressions.

It was great. It was perfect. But they should have known it wouldn’t last. Brendon almost lasted a whole movie, and honestly he was pretty proud of that, before he finally got restless. His knee was bouncing, fingers tapping an unknown beat on his leg, it was Dallon’s large, warm hand that got his knee to still. For about 5 minutes. Then the other one started. The only response from Dallon was a soft chuckle and a light squeeze to Brendon’s knee, but other than that his attention remained on the TV.

Brendon risked a look over at Tyler and Josh, seeing that the two of them were like Dallon completely engrossed in the TV. As Tyler’s hands ran through Josh’s hair he’d hum lightly, as Josh made quiet happy noises in the back of his throat that reminded Brendon of a cat.

It was this interaction that gave Brendon a brilliant idea, obviously he had to make it ten times bigger and ten times better. It wouldn’t be enough to have Dallon smiling sweetly and humming happily, even purring wouldn’t do the trick. No, Brendon wanted bigger. He wanted Dallon focused on him, wanted him to be gasping for air and gripping at Brendon’s clothes, he wanted him to be hard in his clothes and to shuffle awkwardly in an effort to hide it and relieve the pressure.

“Why are you smirking like that?” Dallon asked, bringing Brendon crashing back to earth.

“What?” Brendon cleared his throat awkwardly, letting out a strangled laugh. “Just thinking Dalls,” his smile was overly large and fake and honestly disconcerting.

Josh had jumped up to his feet, frowning at Brendon, “if you’re finished being a weirdo then I asked if you wanted any food or something?”

“POPCORN!” Brendon cheered, throwing himself over Dallon’s legs in excitement. There was a soft chuckle from Dallon, who let his hand brush Brendon’s cheek softly.

“You’re being weird Bren,” he laughed softly.

“I think there was an ‘I love you’ in there,” Brendon sighed, laying in Dallon’s lap and looking up at him. With the way the light was shining it framed Dallon’s face, his sweet smile still outshining the light of the sun. “I saw an angel, of that I’m sure,” Brendon sang softly, reaching up to touch Dallon’s face before letting his hand drop down a moment before making contact – the moment was too perfect to break.

“I’m no angel Bren.”

“You’re an angel to me.”

Tyler forced a cough out, “gross. Please. Stop. Like 10 minutes ago.”

When Josh walked back in with a bowl of popcorn and a four pack of red bull he smiled at the scene, “I think we’re probably just as bad.”

Brendon scoffed, “you’re worst. I do enough shit to balance it out. You guys are just two annoyingly perfect people in a sickening relationship.” Coming from anyone else that would be an insult, but they’ve learnt to understand what Brendon really means and it was something along the lines of ‘you guys are cute, I hope you last and I will continue making mistakes’.

Dallon brought Brendon’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles, “you sure got the annoying shit thing right. But you’re doing everything right.”

“Just start the next film,” Tyler sighed, passing Brendon the popcorn and the red bull with a smile tugging at his lips.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The plan was a go as Brendon settled back in Dallon’s lap, a small fond smile made its way onto Dallon’s face. He let the movie begin before running his fingers over Dallon’s knee, lightly grazing the skin, and whilst Dallon stayed quiet the muscles beneath Brendon’s fingers would tense under his touch.

Josh and Tyler had been submerged back in the world of movies, for Tyler there was a red bull in one hand and his other in Josh’s hair. And Josh had a bowl of popcorn between his legs, head resting on Tyler’s knee and a happy smile on his face.

“Love you Dall,” Brendon whispered, trailing a hand up this inside of Dallon’s thigh. He’d moved to be more comfortable (also so he could get better access to Dallon’s weak points), head on Dallon’s shoulder, legs pressed tight together.

But Dallon only slapped Brendon’s hand away, “I’m trying to watch Bren.” Though Brendon wasn’t disheartened by this, he took it in his stride, hand moving a little firmer against Dallon.

“And? You’ve seen it a thousand times,” Brendon groaned into Dallon’s neck, lips brushing the soft skin, teeth grazing the sensitive expanse of skin.

“This is not the time. Or the place.”

Brendon let out a laugh into the crook of Dallon’s neck, “it’s always the place. Always the time. Come on Dall, just a little kiss.” And Dallon was going to say no. He really was. But Brendon had that gleam in his eye that meant he wouldn’t be stopping any time soon, his smile melted Dallon’s heart, his warm hand sending jolts of arousal up his spine.

And Brendon saw the moment Dallon’s walls collapsed, his breathing getting a little heavier and his body moving towards Brendon’s eager touches. He let his lips press eagerly to Dallon’s neck, nipping and biting as Dallon made happy, pleased strangled sounds.

Brendon grew bolder, his fingers pressing against the bulge in Dallon’s pants, swallowing Dallon’s moan with a kiss. His lips growing to a smirk as the kiss was returned eagerly.

“Calm it Dallon,” Josh laughed, kicking at his leg.

“Haha, it was only a kiss Josh,” Dallon’s voice was strained a little as he faked a laugh, Brendon’s laugh was full, his absolute glee clear.

“Wasn’t just a kiss Dall, you seem a little flustered,” Brendon’s voice was low and sultry in Dallon’s ear.

“Shut it. You’re an ass.”

“You love my ass.” He chuckled, “love being in my ass. Love you being in my ass.” Brendon was rubbing against Dallon’s side as he continued to whisper sweet nothings, his hand moving to Dallon’s crotch. It was Brendon who cracked first surprisingly, a loud groan escaping as he continued to rock against his boyfriend.

“Holy fuck! Stop, oh my god, my sweet innocent eyes!” Tyler squealed, hiding his face.

Dallon got to his feet, awkwardly pulling at his shirt and adjusting his trousers. “I think, maybe, that we should go somewhere private.”

There wasn’t as much awkwardness as one would expect, in fact, Josh merely giggled at them. “Go on you losers, so much for no sex.”

Brendon responded with his own laugh, Dallon’s cheeks flushing red, “I just can’t help myself. You know I have a short attention span.”

“Just go, I’m missing the movie,” Tyler groaned, only letting out a laugh once Bren had pulled Dallon up the stairs. “That took longer than I thought it would.”

“I know right. I didn’t think we’d even make it through one movie,” Josh span round to capture Tyler’s lips.

The kiss continued for a short while, before Tyler pulled back. “I’m not kidding Josh, I don’t wanna miss the movie.

“I must really love you,” he grumbled as he settled back in his previous position, pouting at the TV. But truth be told he was just happy to have this time with Tyler. He loved it. The closeness, the touches that were just for comfort, there wasn’t this need for it be sexual and it just made them realise how real this was. They didn’t need anything more, they could just stay like this forever.

It must have been about 10 minutes before Tyler started laughing hysterically, causing Josh to look at him with concern. “Dude! Of course I want to make out.” Tyler had bent over to hold his stomach he was laughing so hard and Josh was just confused. “If I’m not distracted I’ll start thinking about what those two are doing upstairs. And I don’t want to think about that.”

Josh’s face lit up with realisation, “I can distract you.”

“Oh, and how would you do that?” Tyler asked with fake innocence, fluttering his eyelashes.

“Like this,” Josh let the words out against Tyler’s lips, kissing him without urgency. They didn’t necessarily want it to go further, they wanted to enjoy this moment more than anything. They relished in the feel of the other, exploring as much of each other as possible. It was love, clear and true.

 

 

 

 

Brendon had his head resting on Dallon’s bare chest, their fingers locked together, both still breathing heavily.

“Somehow this gets better every time,” Brendon laughed breathlessly. Dallon just hummed, using one hand to brush the hair from Brendon’s forehead. “You know, I love you.”

“You love the sex,” Brendon could hear his boyfriend roll his eyes.

“Listen you sucker, I love the sex. I really do. But I love you so much more. I mean. Like. If I had to choose you or sex, I’d chose a celibate life with you every single time.”

“That’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me,” Dallon laughed, caressing Bren’s cheek lovingly.

He couldn’t help but lean into the touch, smiling up at Dall as he moved to straddle him. “I’ve said romantic things before.” He kissed Dallon sweetly, keeping it slow and sensual. “I’ve told you that you’re so beautiful that you outshine even the sun.” Another kiss. “That your smile is so pure that it blows away any sadness left in my heart.” Brendon moved away from Dallon’s lips, moving to his neck, “that I get lost in those eyes of yours, those sapphire oceans are like little planets.” Dallon was clutching the bed sheets, groaning a little and smiling down at Brendon with fluttering lashes. “You got to me. You’ve always got to me Dall.” Brendon continued his journey down Dallon’s body. “You calm me down, you know how to read me. You balance me out. You’re my soulmate.”

“Fuck.” Dallon gasped, pulling Brendon up for a heated kiss. “Maybe, a little romantic,” he panted, brushing his lips across Brendon’s cheek. “Bren, you’re so perfect. Okay? So fucking perfect. I am so lucky. So very lucky.” They’d switched positions, Dallon hovering above Brendon, his arms shaking with restrained desire. “God, next time. Next time I’ll tell you how amazing you are.” Brendon’s giggle was swallowed by Dallon’s mouth, Dallon set the pace this time with Brendon following loyally.

“I love you Dall,” the words weren’t more than a gasp of breath, but somehow Dallon heard them.

“Love you too baby,” Dallon kissed his neck as he continued to thrust into Brendon. “So much baby.” The two moved together, the room filled with panted confessions of love and the sound of skin meeting skin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know where I want this to go, just not too sure how to get there so there could be a bit of a wait until the next chapter is ready :) Until then I hope this makes up for it!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on kik (saidanddun) or Tumblr (whatisdoneisdun) with any prompts, ideas or just to chat ;)


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey ‘Trick, Trickster, Patty, Patrick, Stump,” Pete shook Patrick awake urgently.

“Wha-what is it?” Patrick yawned, sitting up and blinking blearily at Pete.

“We should have a party,” Pete beamed as Patrick stared in shock before falling back against his pillow and closing his eyes. “A party ‘Trick.”

With a sigh Patrick turned to look at the clock, 2:00 flashing an angry red at him. “It’s 2 AM. You woke me at 2 AM to tell me you want a party.” Pete nodded excitedly, his whole body practically vibrating with energy. “Have you slept at all?”

Pete shrugged, “I can sleep later. Please ‘Trick.”

“People are sleeping Pete, you can’t do anything now. But yes, you big idiot, you can have a party.” Patrick rolled his eyes before pulling Pete down beside him, “but not at my place, so you need to check with your parents.”

“I will. Love you,” Pete pressed a kiss to Patrick’s cheek, still smiling away. “And you’ll come right?”

There was a minute where Patrick remained silent, not because he was thinking of saying no but because he was remembering how blissful sleep is and that before Pete clambered into bed with him every night he’d sleep the whole way through, “yes. I’ll come.”

“You’re the best. Night.” And that should have been the end. But of course it wasn’t. Because Pete would _not_ stop moving and it was driving Patrick insane.

Like seriously insane. He was staring at the ceiling with wide eyes, with Pete still wriggling around next to him. Switching from side to side, drumming his fingers, kicking his legs, pulling at the covers. And with each passing second Patrick was moving further from sleep, “oh my fucking god. Would you just stop!”

And Pete did. He stilled completely. And Patrick felt really bad because he knew Pete can’t help it. It’s the medication they have him on at the moment, that and his insomnia really doesn’t help , and he also knows Pete gets a little self-conscious about these things.

“Pete, I’m sorry,” he turned to look at Pete, but in the darkness he could only make out the silhouette of his face.

“It’s cool.” But it wasn’t and that was ‘Trick’s evidence.

Then, like a tonne of bricks, an idea hit him. “I have a way to tire you out,” ‘Trick whispered in his ear, smiling against Pete’s neck. “What do you say Pete?”

“How much would I have to pay to get you into those panties again?”

“I’m not wearing them tonight Pete, another time, if you’re lucky.” Patrick was glad for the darkness, his cheeks turning a deep red as memories from that night filled his mind. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

Pete was happy to oblige, lips finding Patricks with ease in the darkness, hands moving to explore skin. Just as he was really getting in to it, Pete taking the control as he always does, Patrick flipped them round. In his surprise Pete allowed Patrick that moment of weakness that let him take control, he had moved to straddle Pete, hands holding his arms down on the bed as he led the kiss. He made it slower, knowing just how much it wound Pete up, each advancement was torturously slow and Pete was writhing helplessly beneath Pete.

The noises escaping his mouth were helpless whines for more, half-assed attempts at begging for a little more and Patrick just smiled sweetly at him, as if he weren’t grinding shamelessly against him and sucking one hell of a hickey on his neck, and continued his slow attack.

“More, ‘Trick, please,” Pete gasped, still trying to get his hands free from Patrick’s grip.

“I dunno Pete, I kinda like this,” Patrick giggled, honestly giggled, before returning those lips to tanned skin.

Pete groaned, head falling back against the pillow, “need more, ‘Trick please.”

“Fine,” Patrick huffed, releasing one arm to reach over and grab the lube and condoms. “Tonight I’m fucking you Princess.”

Pete forgot what words were for a minute. Maybe more than a minute. Because Patrick just swore, and that was pretty hot whenever that happened, but more importantly Patrick was taking control and Pete really fucking liked it.

“’Trick,” was panted into the quiet room like a record on repeat as Patrick carefully stretched Pete. As the minutes ticked by Pete got progressively more desperate, moving back against Patrick’s fingers eagerly with his cock hard and leaking. “I’m ready,” he whined, “I’m gunna cum if you keep this up.”

They both ignored the fact that Pete let out an embarrassing whine at the loss of Patrick’s fingers, instead focusing on getting as much body to body contact as possible whilst Patrick rolled on the condom. Pete finally got the chance to see just how aroused Patrick was, his dick standing to attention and his hands trembling, but instead of pouncing on him and taking back the control he usually craves he lay back down and waited patiently.

Okay. That’s a lie. He did not wait patiently at all. But it was an attempt. “I’m actually going to explode ‘Trick, hurry the fuck up.”

“I preferred it when the only word you could manage was my name,” Patrick muttered, finally getting his hands on Pete’s hips and beaming up at him. “Ready?” Pete wanted to kiss the stupid smirk on his face away, but he never got the chance because suddenly Patrick was pushing inside of him and he really could only manage Patrick’s name.

And Patrick wasn’t much better. The room was filled with panted confessions of love and gasps of the other’s name as Patrick pounded into Pete, lips crashed together in messy uncoordinated kisses. If Pete had the brainpower to consider it, he’d have been surprised at the pace Patrick set, because the sweet innocent little cherub should have been slow and romantic, but _this_ was not slow and Pete also did not have the brain power to consider it.

“So close,” Pete gasped, Patrick hummed against his neck.

“Let go baby,” and his voice was so wrecked in Pete’s ear that he’s pretty sure that alone would make him cum, never mind combining the relentless pace and the touching and the kissing and the fact he was hitting his prostate every god damn time. Yeah, Pete came, with a cry that kind of sounded something like Patrick.

And Patrick followed soon after, strangely more coherent, with a shout of “fuck, Pete.” Which Pete may have giggled at, but they were both too blissed out to care.

“I love you,” Pete yawned against Patrick’s neck.

“Love you too,” it was Patrick who got the wet towel and cleaned up a sleepy Pete and by the time he made it back into bed Pete was already passed out. He allowed himself a minute to just look at him, the way his mouth hung open, his breathing slow and steady, the measured rise and fall of his chest. Patrick smiled because he was in love. Even if he loved an idiot, a crazy idiot who has more than enough problems for the two of them, he wouldn’t change it for the world. Pete is perfect, in all his imperfect ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but whatever. 
> 
> More importantly - I SAW PANIC! AT THEIR BRIXTON SHOW LAST NIGHT AND I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT! It was such an insane show, if anyone's interested a review will be going up on my website; www.truetimbre.com and I'll be posting a video of EVERY song on my YouTube channel True Timbre Reviews so you should totally go follow those and check that stuff out ;)
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed this! As always feel free to message me on kik or something; saidanddun


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! Hopefully it was worth the wait :/ Love you all

It was warm and safe and Gerard was this brilliantly soft, warm body beside him. He's pretty sure that stupid cat that Gee had brought home one night with a hopeful smile and a bag of cat food was curled up on the other side. It felt like home. But the bliss only lasted so long.

Whoever was trying to break their door down really needed to just leave. But with each slew of banging Frank found himself more and more awake. It was only when Gerard started edging towards consciousness that he finally got up because no one wakes up Gee but him - he had plans for an early morning blowjob and if he was really lucky they'd end up in the shower and/or Gee would return the favour.

“What the fuck?" Frank snapped when he opened the door to Pete.

"I need to see Mikes," he smiled sheepishly.

"Now?"

"Dude, it's 10AM. I waited," Pete sighed, but the Iero-Way Household really weren't the best for getting up before noon. And he really had tried to wait. It didn't go well. Patrick threw him out.

With a small groan Frank stepped back to let him in, "I'm going back to my room where I'm waking Gee up with a blowjob - don't bother us. Don't be annoying."

"Fuck, man, too much information. You're my teacher," Pete whined whilst Frank smirked and walked off confidently. "Asshole."

"I heard that dickweed!" Frank called out, that self-righteous smirk still on his face right until he opened his bedroom door to see Gee sat up looking tired and hot as fuck. "I was gunna wake you up by sucking your dick." Frank pouted.

"I'm not gunna stop you." And fuck. Frank had never moved so fast in his life, finding himself between Gee's legs in a blink of the eye.

Long, pale fingers found their way into his hair, already tugging impatiently and they hadn’t even started yet. "God. So needy," Frank tutted, wetting his lips with his tongue before smiling sweetly at Gerard. Then suddenly he was moving forward, wrapping pink lips around hot flesh.

He felt Gerard harden in his mouth accompanied by a groan and a twitch of his hips. This only made Frank smile around the dick in his mouth, smothered moans escaping from his mouth, Gee was another story – he wasn’t even making an effort to stay quiet and with each second his restraint fell away until he was fucking Frank’s mouth unashamedly.

 

Meanwhile Mikey was blinking sleepily at the small man at the end of his bed, pointedly ignoring the moans from Gerard's room.

"Pete? What the fuck?" He grumbled.

"Patrick threw me out."

"For good reason I bet," Mikey sighed, sitting up slowly.

"Debatable." It really wasn't. Pete should have just let him sleep and he really shouldn't have let his mouth keep moving and the words flowing out. He was bored. And a bored Pete turns to filling the silence. Which he did very efficiently. And any Pete turns it sexual. Which he also did efficiently.

To sum it up; Pete totally deserved Patrick pushing him out the front door, the small peck on the lips was a welcome bonus and a reminder Patrick wasn’t really mad he just needed the normal amount of sleep.

“Why are you here Pete?”

“If I threw a party would you come?”

There was silence for a moment as Mikey just looked at him, blinking slowly, but as it turns out Pete really is that stupid. “Yes. I would.”

Pete’s face lit up with the force of the smile, a real smile that had been appearing a lot more recently. “It’s gunna be so good Mikey.”

“And when is it?” Pete shrugged, throwing himself on the bed beside Mikey. “You know, you should know the details before you start asking other people to show up.”

“Pfft. I know stuff.”

“Fuck! FRANK!” Gee practically screamed, Mikey turned a deep red before paling and Pete just stayed quiet. The room beside them had grown much quieter, merely muffled voices and creaking floorboards as someone moved about.

“Sorry about them,” Mikey muttered to fill the silence, still refusing to look at Pete. “They’ll be in the bathroom for a while for round two.”

“You look a little pale.”

“Yeah, can we go to your place?” Pete just nodded, leaving the room to let Mikey get dressed and seeing the other Way brother get pulled into the bathroom by his smaller boyfriend.

 

Frank had Gee up against the shower wall, sucking an impressive hickey on his neck whilst he fumbled with the actual shower controls.

“Was that Pete I saw?” Gerard gasped, running his hands through Frank’s hair.

“Hmm. Came to see Mikey.”

Gerard groaned, “he heard me scream the place down.” They both ignored the fact that Frank’s initial reaction was a proud smirk, followed closely by a chuckle.

“Gee, no offence baby, but like, everyone’s heard you scream.” Gerard merely pouted, an adorable sight that drew Frank’s attention, lips crashing together in a messy lust-fuelled kiss. “I think it’s hot.” As if to prove his point Frank rolled his hips against Gerard, his erection pressing into Gee’s thigh.

“Fuck.”

“Let me fuck you?” Frank asked, voice as sweet as honey, lips wet from where his tongue had swept across, there was no way Gerard could say no to the angel stood before him.

“Please,” he whimpered, hands slipping over wet skin. Shower sex had proved a little dangerous for them. That broken wrist was not at all because of a skateboarding accident as Frank claimed, and Gee didn’t trip down the stairs and bust his lip. But for as many injuries they’d sustained there were twice as many successful (and extremely fucking hot) sexual experiences that more than made up for the risk.

It was messy and uncoordinated and so very perfect. The two moved in sync, the room filled with the sounds of gasps and broken words. Neither one capable of forming actual words, even names proved difficult. They were reduced to mono-syllabic pants; Frank sounded more like ‘nk’ and Gee was as much as Frank got out. Their freaky psychic bond came in handy at times like this though; when words were impossible, they still somehow knew what the other was thinking or doing.

When Gee’s eyes fell closed, mouth dropping open Frank knew what was happening, coming in sync with his boyfriend. He pressed a wet kiss to Gerard’s neck, over a deep purple bruise he’d put there earlier. “Want me to help clean you up?”

Gerard nodded with a sheepish smile, his eyes still shining with the after-sex glow, not quite finished riding the bliss. Not that Frank was complaining. Post-sex Gerard was stunning, with his ethereal glow he looked even more like the angel Frank knew him to be, post-sex Gerard was sexy as hell and so fucking submissive that sometimes it turns Frank on.

But right now he was content to help Gee wash down, the two silently basking in their post-sex glow, in the warmth of their love. “I’m feeling a movie day, you in?” Frank smiled sweetly.

“Definitely.”

 

 

“Coffee?” Frank called, already pouring Gee one because it was Gee and he’s not an idiot.

“Fuck yes, and bring in some snacks or something!” Gerard hadn’t moved from the sofa since he threw himself down after the shower, poor Frank running around for the both of them. Not that he minded of course.

“You look hot,” Frank sighed as he put the steaming mug on the coffee table and Gee just scoffed. “I mean it you big dumb.”

“We’re so fucking domesticated. Look at us all grown up,” Gee laughed, Frank joining in soon enough.

“Don’t say it like that’s a bad thing.”

Gee pouted, “I don’t want to be an adult.”

“Shut up, you’re a massive kid and you always will be.”

“Kinky,” Gerard teased, elbowing Frank playfully, his smile only growing when a blush appeared on Frank’s cheeks.

“You know that is _not_ what I meant,” Frank huffed, still trying to remain angry when Gee pulled him into a warm hug. Eventually he gave in, settling into the warmth and returning his attention to the TV.

“Holy shit!” Gee exclaimed, causing Frank to sit up. “We’re such a fucking married couple.” The two laughed again, Frank shaking his head in exasperation.

“Hopefully,” he whispered under his breath before settling back on Gee’s chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey frens, hope you liked it! Thanks for sticking with me, kinda had some shitty days recently but I'm hoping to get some more chapters up here soon.
> 
> kik; saidanddun
> 
> also, it would be really cool if you checked out my blog (and even cooler if you signed up to make it look more popular so I can attempt to get an interview with twenty one pilots): www.truetimbre.com


	5. Chapter 5

The house was already vibrating with the beat of bad dance music, it hit them like a wave as soon as the door opened. “Where to gorgeous?” Brendon shouted in Dallon’s ear, breath hot against his skin.

“Drinks.” Dall shrugged, letting Brendon pull him into the kitchen where it was a little quieter (although not quiet enough.

“I’m gunna go find Pete, okay?” Brendon didn’t really wait for an answer, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before leaving him with Tyler. Brendon didn't need to vocalise the question when he did find Pete, raising his eyebrows was more than enough for Pete to sigh and smooth the creases in the skirt.

"Patrick."

"What about him?"

"Payback for the panties. You know I can't say no to the kid, so here I am wearing a chiffon skirt," Pete sighed.

"I mean you look good, so who cares?" Brendon laughed, patting his shoulder.

Pete barked out a laugh, "Tricks face when he saw I'd actually done it was priceless."

“I can imagine," Brendon giggled, he had probably blushed a deep red and stammered some sort of greeting, Brendon found himself wishing someone had caught it on film.

"Hey B, so I have this killer pair of heels upstairs," Pete began, a worrying smirk on his face.

"I'm happy for you?"

"How about a little bet?" And Brendon loved a bet. He never could say no, he loved a challenge. Pete recognised the spark in his eye and the smile on his face. "First person to get their boyfriends pants off."

"You are on." With a nod of his head Brendon was gone, there was no way he was losing this. He made a beeline for where he'd seen Dallon last, somewhere near the drinks. "You seen Dall?" He asked Tyler.

"Uh, I think he went outside for some air or something." Brendon mouthed a thanks as he ran outside, recognising Dallon's lanky figure leaning against the wall.

"Hey good looking," he smiled, stopping by his boyfriend.

There wasn't a reply from his boyfriend, merely a shaky smile and a sigh.

"I know that look, what's up babe?" Brendon took his hand carefully, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Nothing." Dallon muttered, staring into the distance. "Everything." There were tears gathering in his eyes and Brendon wanted nothing more than to have them gone, he wished he could kiss away each perfectly formed tear that fell like gems from Dallon's sapphire eyes.

It took all he had to only brush his lips against Dallon's cheek in a fleeting kiss, "tell me so I can make it better." But Dallon shook his head, sinking shakily to the floor. "Dall, please baby."

"I'm being dumb. Okay? I'm being stupid. And I don't want to tell you because you'll laugh at me. And it's nothing."

"Baby, I won't laugh. You’re not stupid, whatever this is, it is not stupid." He could see Dallon's resolve cracking slowly.

"I miss church. I miss my home and my family. I miss my faith. I miss my naivety. I just, so much has changed, and I'm so glad I have you but I always feel so uneasy. I always feel like today will be the day you leave and I hate it Bren. Because I know you won't leave. I know you love me. But there's a part of me that can't accept that. That won't accept that."

The words echoed in Brendon's mind as he kissed Dallon's face over and over again, "you listen here, I love you Dall. But I understand where all this is coming from. I've been struggling too, and this Sunday me and you will go to Church. And I'll try not to leave your side and I'll let you leave a big ass hickey on my neck and I won't cover it up and I want your lanky self to stay by my side for as long as possible. Okay?"

Dallon let out a weak laugh, "okay."

"THE PANTS ARE OFF ASSHOLE YOU BETTER GO GET THOSE HEELS," Pete bellowed from somewhere in the house.

"Fuck. Lost a bet. I'll meet you in there, babe," they shared a sweet kiss before Brendon begrudgingly made his way to where Pete was grinning. "You look feral."

"Just get the fucking heels on Urie, bottom drawer pal."

Brendon muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "fuck you, I fucking hate you." But Pete let it slide, he was nice like that.

He was taking his sweet time making his way back to the party, even Dallon had reappeared inside. He'd positioned himself beside Tyler once again, who recognised just how uncomfortable he was. Tyler recognised everything though so it was hardly a surprise.

But when Brendon sauntered, honestly sauntered, down the stairs the place fell quiet. He was strutting his stuff like it was a cat walk, and boy was he working it.

Dallon forgot how to breathe for a hot minute, eyes glued to Brendon's legs. He looked hot as fuck and Dallon just wanted to hold him down and fuck him. His worries from before disappeared, forgotten in the haze of lust, which was a good thing because if he tried to think about it he'd probably remember how sinful this was and start another spiral down. Not today though.

"You like?" Brendon laughed, fingers brushing across Dallon's chest. Dallon still couldn't really talk, so he just gulped and nodded. "How much?" Brendon whispered into his ear, hot breath on Dallon's skin. It was soon made apparent that Dallon couldn't quite form words, so Brendon took matters into his own hands - literally. He leant further into Dallon, hand snaking down to cup his semi-hard dick. "Oh that much."

Pete was too close to drunk to care that Brendon and Dallon were about to rip each other’s clothes off, "fuck Bren - looking hella good."

"And he knows it," Dallon's voice was a little rougher than usual, but Pete didn't notice.

"Of course I fucking know it," Brendon struck a pose, knowing that the heels made his legs look even more amazing. He hadn't thought it possible. But the evidence was there. And also in Dallon’s pants.

"Everybody knows it!" Pete bellowed, throwing an arm over Brendon's shoulder, which was a little difficult given the height difference and Pete's intoxicated state. "Come on," there was no explanation to where they were going, but Pete was pulling Brendon's arm and he may look good but he wasn't exactly a pro at walking in the death machines on his feet.

So he went as gracefully as possible (which included tripping over his feet, his ankle buckling and attempting to use Pete to keep him standing which only pulled them both down.) until he found himself stood in front of the Beer Pong table.

"One game?" Pete asked, fluttering his eyelids, Brendon agreed eventually but he saw the awkward figure of his boyfriend and promised himself one game was all it would be.

 

 

 

But Brendon's never been good at promises. Or restraint. In fact, he somehow ended up with a blonde girl hanging off him and Dallon had disappeared.

"Let's go upstairs," the girl purred in his ear.

"No. I gotta find my boy," Brendon frowned, shrugging her off and stumbling around looking for Dall. "Dall? Dallsy? Where you at?"

Josh came and put a calming hand on his shoulder, "Ty took him home."

"Why?"

"You were busy."

"He's upset isn't he, fuck, I'm an asshole," Brendon was suddenly feeling a whole lot closer to sober. He couldn’t believe he’d let himself get so distracted, he’d known Dallon was struggling today and he just went and left him on his own.

"Maybe a little, I'll drop you off. I'm staying at Ty's tonight," he winked with a wicked smile. It was a testament to just how distraught Brendon was when he gave a strained smile and said nothing. "Just so you know, the house is empty. Every one's out."

With that piece of information Josh left Brendon at the door, swapping him for Tyler.

"He's in the bedroom. Just be careful with him, he's in a difficult place right now," Ty recommended, there was a sadness in his eyes that Brendon did his best to ignore.

He knocked softly on the bedroom door, despite knowing no one else was there. “Go away Ty,” Dallon called out.

“It’s me,” Brendon’s voice was quiet and unsure as he stood awkwardly (still in those damn heels) outside the door. There was no answer, and Brendon was just about to sulk off to the other room when the door was pulled open.

“I love you,” Dallon had his lips attached to Brendon’s before he even knew what was happening.

“We, should talk, something,” Brendon gasped when Dallon finally pulled back.

“How drunk are you right now?” Dallon was frowning at him, eyes scanning his face for any sense of a lie.

“I’m not as think as you drunk I am,” Brendon replied with a massive smile, one that grew larger when Dallon laughed loud and happy.

“We can talk tomorrow, right now I want to fuck you,” Dallon stated, a small smile still on his face when he pulled Brendon in and pushed him down on to the bed. “You know Bren, those heels were killing me. You left me so hard for you, just wanted to fuck you right there. And I bet you would’ve loved it,” Dallon growled, only being encouraged by Brendon’s moans.

“Please Dall,” Bren whined, bucking up for any friction from his lover. They took full advantage of the empty house, Brendon shouting louder than he ever had before (which is fairly impressive because Brendon’s always been vocal). Even Dallon was shouting by the time they reached round 3.

Somewhere in Brendon’s mind, when he was capable of forming coherent thoughts, he decided that investing in his own pair of heels if it got Dallon so hot and bothered.

Dallon was having similar ideas as he continued his onslaught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a few of you are aware I had the pleasure of interviewing the lovely Kenny Harris, yes the same brilliant guitarist for Panic! At The Disco. The interview will be going up on the site (not straight away on Kenny's request) but make sure you don't miss it (and other exciting posts that are coming up) by signing up for the email list. 
> 
> http://truetimbre.com
> 
> Also, feel free to kik me - I'm not that mean; saidanddun
> 
> Hope this chap was worth it, I sure had fun with it :)


	6. Chapter 6

Brendon may not be good at promises, but he did let Dallon suck a particularly outstanding hickey on his neck. (This was actually just a lucky coincidence but Brendon's not admitting that any time soon.) Several in fact. And the dull pain in his neck was miniscule compared to the throbbing in his head.

"What attacked you last night?" Dallon laughed, hiding his smile behind large hands. The moment seemed captured in time, Dallon’s sweet almost child-like behaviour captured in the soft morning glow, even Brendon’s head seemed to quieten for a second.

"A fucking monster. An insatiable animal," Brendon teased.

"That would be you actually." Brendon just shrugged, he wasn’t ashamed – with a boyfriend as hot as Dallon anyone would have his sex drive. "So, uh, you meant what you said yesterday?" The reminder of Dallon’s little break down the day before had Brendon fighting back a frown, the words he said in the cold night air coming back with a bitter chill.

"Of course I did. I've got these damn hickeys haven't I? And I'm gunna hold your hand and kiss you and be there for every second." Dallon's face lit up, making Brendon smile in return.

"They could throw us out," Dallon muttered as he pulled on a jumper.

"We're the congregation’s vagrants. Rebels without a cause. We'll face it tomorrow," Brendon grabbed one of Dallon's shirts, it was a little big but it felt like home. He missed Dallon smiling at him like he was his whole world as he pulled it over his head, he didn't miss Dallon's eyes taking up and down his body though. "Insatiable!" Brendon exclaimed with a flourish of his hands before laughing.

"Whatever." Dallon blushed, pulling Brendon up and dragging him to the kitchen. "Want pancakes?"

"Look at you getting all domesticated on me."

"I swear to God Bren, I will murder you."

"That's a sin Dall baby."

"I'm the congregation’s vagrant, so sue me," Dall shrugged, that smile returning when Brendon wrapped his arms around his waist, head resting on Dallon's back.

"You're adorable and I love you Dall. More than anything."

"You too Bren, you too."

 

 

 

 

 

They dressed in a sombre silence, Brendon was watching Dallon with a careful eye, trying to keep an eye on his face rather than his frame. Which was actually pretty difficult, especially with the white shirt hanging unbuttoned off his body in the most delicious of ways.

"Bren, you gotta get dressed," Dall prompted, not for the first time that morning.

"I'm going," he dressed slowly, eyes flicking over to Dallon who was trying to get his hair to look just right. "You look great you know."

He received a strained smile for his efforts, with a huff Dallon finally left the mirror, pulling Brendon into a warm embrace. "I'm scared." His voice was so small, so terrified, that Brendon's heart broke at the sound.

"We're going to be okay. We have each other. I love you no matter what. This is you showing them that your sexuality is unimportant, that your faith won't be destroyed by some stupid idiots." Bren pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling reassuringly.

"Okay. Okay. We can do this."

"We're the congregations vagrants remember. Maybe next week we'll bring Tyler and Josh, they'll have a field day with Dun for sure." A real smile appeared on Dallon's face at that, a small laugh even bubbled up.

"Let's go before I change my mind."

 

 

 

It took Brendon 10 minutes to convince Dallon to get out of the car once they got there, as soon as he had seen the families in their Sunday best smiling at each other he insisted they went home. But Brendon knew he needed this.

“You can do this Dall, I know this is what you want. I know it is. And it’s a little scary. But that won’t change if you do it today, next week, a month or a year. I can’t promise it’ll be okay, but I can promise that we will be and that I’ll be by your side the whole time.”

“Inspiring,” Dallon mumbled sarcastically, but they both knew that he really did appreciate it and it was those words that got him out of the car and clinging onto Brendon. “I love you,” he whispered, eyes nervously darting around.

“I love you too,” Brendon risked a kiss on Dallon’s cheek, relived when it only resulted in a smile on his boyfriend’s face and not a major freak-out on Dallon’s part. They walked in hand in hand, the conversation within the church noticeably falling quiet, Dallon’s hold on Brendon’s hand verging on painful. “Continue your conversations, we have arrived.”

Dallon glared at him for that, but Brendon just shrugged. “You shouldn’t be here Brendon. _Fags_ like you aren’t allowed in here,” Brendon ignored the fact that these words were spat at him by his own father.

“Actually, I’m pretty sure God was big on equality and loving everyone. I’m not feeling the love. We’re just here for the service, you know, praise the Lord.”

His father scoffed, eyes rolling, “we both know you stopped believing a long time ago.”

“Yeah, well I found something that made me reconsider,” Brendon snapped, eyes flitting to Dallon’s slightly terrified expression (which softened slightly at those words). “Now, if you don’t mind me and my _boyfriend_ are going to go sit down and do some praying. Just FYI I don’t care if you mind either.”

“I am your father boy, you better listen to me!”

“You lost that title when you threw me out, you mean as much to me as a stranger on the street. I’ve found a real family, who truly love and accept me and I’ve never been happier.” This time Brendon pulled Dallon away, making sure it truly came to end.

“That was brave,” Dallon mumbled.

“It was truthful Dall, I’d do the same for you. You know I wouldn’t change a single thing.” The kiss he pressed to Dallon’s cheek this time spread whispers around them, but Brendon didn’t mind, in fact he was too busy admiring the blush on Dallon’s cheeks.

When the sermon began the room finally fell silent, leaving Brendon to his thoughts as he admired Dallon. Dallon who was in his element, a relaxed smile on his face as he gave his attention to whatever was going on. For a brief moment Brendon considered teasing him, trying to get a rise out of him (and his pants) but they’d sat in the front as a final fuck you. Maybe next week.

The thought alone had Brendon beaming as he started planning already, having Dallon hard and desperate in a church was definitely a thought he was going to explore. “Stop smiling like that, it’s making me nervous,” Dallon elbowed him, eyes scrutinising him.

“Shut up, thinking.”

“I don’t want to know.”

Brendon’s smile grew even wider, “oh, but you’ll find out.” Dallon blushed, shuffling awkwardly in his seat.

“Stop it Bren, and I’ll suck you off in the car.”

“Deal.” Brendon choked out after getting over the initial shock of Dallon propositioning him in church. Character development is a fine thing.

 

 

 

Perhaps Brendon was in more of a rush to get out than Dallon, maybe he was tugging impatiently on Dallon’s sleeve as he insisted on saying thank you’s and whatever the hell he was doing. And Dallon was taking his precious time, long legs moving agonisingly slowly.

The biggest mistake they made was separating, Brendon shouldn’t have skipped closer to the door and Dallon shouldn’t have shifted further from it. They should never have let the other go, Dallon needed Brendon as his buffer from all the hate and negativity and Brendon was happy to do so.

But, as fate would have it, Brendon was hopping impatiently at the door when the real problem appeared.

“Come back with your tail between your legs?” Mark sneered, peering down at his son (although he no longer saw him as that) with disgust.

“Da-no. No, me and Brendon came for the service.” His words were all fighting to come out, leaving him a stammering mess, clearly saying the wrong thing when his father’s eyes filled with anger.

“You should leave him boy, he’s sending you straight to hell.”

“No, he’s saving me from it,” Dallon snapped, “he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re just an ignorant bigot set on brain-washing the next generation.”

Mark gaped at Dallon for a second, “how dare you speak to me that way! I’m your father!”

“You lost the right to that title when you threw me out for something I can’t control. Not that I would want to. I love Brendon, and there’s nothing wrong with that.” It seemed to happen in slow motion, Mark’s hand drawing back before meeting Dallon’s face with an echoing slap.

You could hear a pin drop in the following silence. “There is everything wrong with that.”

“There isn’t a damn thing wrong with it,” Brendon spat angrily, “we’ll be contacting the police. I hope we never see your fucking face again.” Brendon pulled Dallon away, who was still reeling although managed a weak wave goodbye to the few people who actually cared.

Brendon started driving straight away, jaw clenched and fingers white against the steering wheel as he muttered curse words under his breath. The whole thing felt surreal to him and he found himself regretting leaving Dallon’s side for the third time in as many days.

“You want that blow job now?” Dallon asked, nearly causing Brendon to swerve into the road.

“Sorry, what?”

“Blow job. I promised you one.”

“Dall, you, but, that. Are you okay?” Brendon was beyond confused, eyes flicking from the road back to Dallon who seemed considerably less shaken then Brendon.

“I’m just peachy.”

“Are you joking right now?”

“Well, I’d feel better with your dick in my mouth and your hands in my hair, but I’m pretty good.”

“But your Dad-“

“He is not my Dad. Nope. Biologically he’s my father, but I have no other relation to him.”

“Fine, Mark just hit you, and you seriously don’t care?”

Dallon laughed, “of course I do. But it’s not the first time. And this time, for the first time, I had someone stand up to him. I had someone stand up with me. I stood up for myself. I love you Brendon. And I really want to suck your dick.”

Although Brendon’s anger levels soared when he heard it wasn’t the first time, and there was no way he’d be forgetting that nugget, love and lust came pretty swiftly afterwards.

“Bren, pull over, or I swear to God I’ll start sucking you off right now.” Warm hands landed on his thigh and he really didn’t want to see just how serious Dallon was (although swearing to God was a pretty good indicator) so he pulled over as soon as he could.

And Dallon practically threw him to the backseat, another issue with being so tall is car sex becomes significantly more difficult, but they were both intent on making this work.

“I love you Bren,” Dallon smiled, giving him a quick, passionate kiss before wrapping his lips around his cock. It was loud, messy and one of the most uncomfortable experiences of their lives, but they loved every second. For the both of them it was a milestone, a marker, despite coming so soon after something neither one liked to think about too much it was a moment where the two came together, stood up for themselves and each other and proved to themselves once and for all that this, that being together, was the right thing. They were in love.

“Lay us down, we’re in love,” Brendon sang softly in the post sex haze as he drove, a lot slower than usual, back to Josh’s place. Dallon merely hummed, but for Brendon it was an epiphany (another one).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one - sorry for that little bit of pain, I stg it wasn't planned and it seemed to fit!
> 
> kik me - saidanddun
> 
> Thanks to those of you who signed up to the email list! I have an exciting interview that will be posted over the next 24 hours featuring the wonderful Mark Eshleman (the wonderful director and photographer who works with twenty one pilots for most of the time) so if you want to check that out that would be great. And I recommend subscribing to the email list so you don't miss a post ;)
> 
> http://truetimbre.com


	7. Chapter 7

Gabe let the smaller boy curl into him, pale skinny fingers clutching at his purple hoodie. His body was shuddering as he sobbed silently, trying his best to hide these emotions from Gabe who was attempting to hold the boy together.

“Baby, please,” Gabe begged, still not quite sure what for, but William only let out a broken sob, one he attempted to choke back. “You’re scaring me, what is it? Please quierdo, please, talk to me novio.”

“I’m, I’m all messed up,” William admitted, his sobbing growing louder and more hysterical, breathing coming in laboured gasps.

“No, no, no, you’re not quierdo. Why do you think that?”

William looked up with teary eyes, “it’s true.”

“No, my conejo, you are beautiful and amazing and so perfect,” Gabe was growing desperate, his voice beginning to break as he struggled to make Bilvy _see_.

“I’m ugly and fat,” William spat the words, struggling free from the hold he had been so thankful for. “I’m so disgusting and you, you, you deserve better. How could you settle for something like _me_?” His whole face was a picture of disgust and for Gabe the final puzzle piece fell into place.

“Oh Bilvy, oh baby, please, please come here,” his eyes were soft and sad, his voice as smooth and sultry as always, his hold perhaps more comforting than ever. “Don’t say that about yourself. Please don’t say that. You are beautiful, you are perfect, you are all I could want. There is no one better than you, I’m not _settling_ , I’ve just found my other half. You get that conejo?”

“I’m not beautiful,” he whispered brokenly.

“Oh but you are, you really are Bilvy. And I’ll be by your side everyday to remind you.” A small smile graced his face at the thought. “Now, you need to promise me that you’ll eat.”

A blush spread across Bilvy’s cheeks, eyes falling to the ground in shame, “I just want to look good for you.”

“You look great with anything in your mouth,” Gabe laughed, winking suggestively, “seriously though, you are more than enough for me Bilvy. You are too good already, you make me look bad!”

“No. You are a walking talking model, you’re so skinny and tall and tanned and perfect.”

“Apart from the tall and the tanned, you just described yourself.”

“I hope you realise that’s nothing like what I described.”

“I hope you realise that we’re going to Taco Bell right now, then I’m going to suck you off and maybe fuck you, and then I’m going to dedicate the rest of my life to making you believe you are perfect.”

“That sounded like a proposal.”

Gabe smiled sweetly, eyes soft like warm dripping honey, watching his boyfriend slowly get to his feet, “not yet novio, not just yet.”

 

 

 

 

Gerard pushed a hand through his hair again, nervously watching his own reflection. Personally, he couldn’t see the appeal, but Frank had drilled the thought into him – maybe he wasn’t _completely_ repulsive, in fact, at a push he was considered half way decent.

At this very moment he could believe it, as this new person stared back at him he could seriously believe it. He could see that sexy man Frank told him he was, he could see the appeal, feel the confidence in himself.

He just hoped Frank liked it.

The top he wore clung to his slim body in all the right places, tight black jeans hugged his ass and showed off long, slim legs. Mikey had left long ago, happily spending the night with Ray, he’d left with a suggestive wink and a small smile. Leaving Gerard to prepare for Frank’s arrival.

Frank had been visiting his parents, a visit he’d been putting off for so long his mother wasn’t sure it was him, but he did not go willingly. Nope, he’d returned to Gee’s mouth so many times before leaving, clutching to his body like it was his final lifeline, using every weapon he possessed. But Gee had just lauged and pushed him out the door with the promise of a surprise when he returned.

Which didn’t help Frank enjoy his trip, the entire time his mind wandered to what his mysterious boyfriend had planned. He was forced to listen to his mother ramble about the gossip overheard at the hairdresser’s, then about what the other ‘kids his age’ were up to, then about how proud she was.

He loved his Mum, but he couldn’t get out fast enough.

He practically sprinted to the door, stumbling over his feet as he pushed his way inside. “Gee? Gee baby, I’m home!” He called out.

“Coming sweetie,” Gee’s voice was sweet and sultry, floating down to Frank. He turned to face Gee who he heard padding down the stairs and instead found a god forsaken angel. A god among men. His pale face framed by bright red hair, fire truck hair that had not been there when he left this morning. “You like it?” Gee was the picture of innocence, fluttering long eyelashes and smiling saucily.

“Fuck,” Frank gasped, reaching out a tattooed hand to touch the red locks, “fuck, this looks so good.”

“Really?” Gee even managed to look surprised.

Frank leant in and captured him in a kiss, “really. Really, really, really. You’re so damn sexy. I want you so bad.” His kiss was returned with just as much fervour, Gerard kissing with a passion as deep and red as his hair.

“Please Frank, fuck me,” Gee gasped, fingers pulling at Frank’s shirt desperately. Frank was melting in his touch, a piece of clay being moulded by the man before him. “Frank,” he whined, attempting to break through to Frank who seemed unable to form words.

“Mhm, going, going,” Frank muttered, attempting to maintain the kiss whilst stumbling up the stairs.

“Here, just, fuck, here,” Gee pouted, but Frank refused to stop muttering something about being too goddamn short and he should just be patient.

Frank definitely made it worth his while, using and abusing the hours they had alone, keeping each other awake until the early hours of the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long people! More of a filler as a way to apologise. Inspired by a conversation I had in school ;) Hope you guys like it, feel free to shout at me over on kik or tumblr:
> 
> Kik - saidanddun  
> tumblr - whatisdoneisdun
> 
> Thanks frens, stay alive


	8. Chapter 8

Dallon couldn’t not smile at the boy curled up against his chest, his mouth hanging open as he took slow breaths, hot air fanning against his skin. It felt like home and it felt like happiness. Even with Tyler and Josh dry-humping at the other end of the sofa.

Everything had been falling into place for everyone.

Bilvy was beginning to believe he was beautiful, that he didn’t need to skip meals because he was perfect the way he was and Gabe loved him for it.

Frank finally grew some balls and proposed, it wasn’t the most romantic thing ever, it being in the carpark of a small bar they’d always frequented. But it was them wrapped up and tied with a bow. Their relationship had always been unique and impulsive, a little like Frank falling over his shoelace and deciding to propose where he landed.

Although he’s choosing to deny that, Mikey claims it was true (and he’d know because he’d found the velvet box a few days earlier and had been dragging Ray out for ‘recon’ missions).

Pete and Patrick were rarely apart, their rooms a 50/50 split, they were practically married already. Patrick had managed to mellow Pete out a little, everyone had noticed how much happier he was, that the bags under his eyes were fading like the cuts on his wrists.

Dalllon could hardly remember life _before_ and he didn’t want a thing to change. His trips to Church grew more entertaining each time, they’d dragged Josh along once and it looked as though they were about to start an exorcism. Although his personal favourite was dragging Brendon into the toilets and sucking him off, and who said Brendon was a bad influence?

Things weren’t perfect, they probably never would be. They fought a lot, mostly about the dumbest of things, but moments like this more than made up for it. They were trying and that’s what truly mattered.

“You know, we should get our own place,” Brendon sighed against his chest, eyes flickering open to look at Josh and Tyler who seemed to be one being.

“You think?” Brendon hummed against his chest, smiling against him, “I would love that.”

“Tomorrow. House hunting tomorrow.”

Dallon laughed, kissing Brendon’s forehead, “okay Bren, but don’t get any ideas. Cheap, affordable.”

“With a yard, three stories and a pool,” Brendon yawned, eyes closed but still beaming.

“Maybe one day.”

“When we have 3 kids and 2 puppies and a ring on our fingers.”

“That sounds a lot like paradise,” Dallon whispered carefully.

“That sounds like our future Dall, I promise. Just me and you, and our gang of kids and our puppy pack, until the day I die. Anyway, we have to outdo Frank and Gee.”

“You’re a doofus.”

Brendon’s laugh was full and screamed true happiness “you dingus. I love you.”

“And I love you.” And everything was right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it ends. I had intended to carry this on, but I've had new ideas and lost motivation in this fic (Isle of Flightless Birds is my main focus rn) so I tried to draw it all to a close for you.
> 
> I have a new tumblr because there were some issues with the old one - whatisdunisdun - a funny story is going up once I get 10 followers and I promise you it's worth it.
> 
> Also, my interview with Walk The Moon is going up on my site today - www.truetimbre.com - read it, share it, whatever.
> 
> Love you all, thanks for sticking with me and feel free to send prompts my way or just hit me up for a chat.


End file.
